Midnight Cat
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Matt found a kitten on the garbage bin and decided to take him home. The problem is... that kitty transforms into human in the middle of the night until four in the morning. Matt x Mello, tiny bit of L x Light, rating will go up as the story continues.
1. The Cat

Title: Midnight Cat  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Summary: Matt found a kitten on the garbage bin and decided to take him home. The problem is... that kitty transforms into human in the middle of the night until four in the morning. Matt x Mello, some L x Light, rating will go up as the story continues.

**Author's note**: Omg, been a while since last I wrote an English fic! SourCreamPuff beta-ed me and the OC, **Stripes is a property of "blackdragonflower".**

* * *

I always hated spring time. The weather is freaking random and I always catch Hay Fever too. Today is really hot, reached up to 40 degrees Celsius; I even thought of not going to school, I might die of dehydration and coughing in the middle of the class. But, unfortunately for me, today is Science test and the teacher has no pity whatsoever to people who didn't do the test on that day, sharp, she just scribbled zero on their papers. It's not like I cared about stupid science and even worse teacher but, I just can't tolerate the presence of 'zero' in my yearly report, which is an eyesore.

"Daaaammmmit..." I coughed and took a tissue out of my schoolbag to wipe my runny nose. "Fuck spring..." I said as I muttered some swear words.

"That's the fourth time you said that today, Matt." My friend, Stripes, who was walking with me to school, grunted.

"Fuck spring."

"Fifth."

"And why would you count that?" I put a glance on his the owner of the raven and some green horizontal stripes hair. "I mean, seriously, spring of all season, I can't even study because I kept on sneezing yesterday! I'm gonna fail on today's exam."

"Well, good luck on that." He said, sarcastically. "The whole school knew that you're the top three in whole year 11, why would you even think of failing? I mean, look at me, I'm nowhere as close."

"You're the _fourth_." I blinked.

"At least _I_ study. Unlike someone who played consoles continuously in class but still get the third anyway." He sneered. "You know, you can do a better job, there's a lot of interesting things in class that you missed."

"I'm not listening to your stupid lecture."

"And everyone can tell that you smoked. Your clothes stink, I'm quite sure you'll die in early age."

"Not listening, la la laaaa..." I covered my ears with both of my hands, Stripes sighed. I'm just too stubborn.

In about 5 minutes, we arrived at school and we were greeted by two people straightaway, Ryuuzaki and Light, the top students in whole year 11. We sat in front of the library, under the gazebo. That place was like our territory. None could even think of stepping there or we would beat the crap out of them. When Stripes and I sat down, Ryuuzaki and Light were quarrelling about who's sitting where.

"Hey, this is my spot, go away, Ryuuzaki." Light pushed him.

"Well, I think I stuck my butt here first. What made you think that this is your spot? I can't see your name carved here." Ryuuzaki said, not budging.

"I sit here like every time!"

"You're not now."

"Well, before you took it away from me."

"Good."

"Well, move!"

"Give me a good reason to."

"This is my spot, I sit here every time."

"You're not now."

"Don't repeat the same words."

"The same apply to you."

"Well, why don't you-"

"GODDAMMIT! It's just a fucking bench! Why would you fight over that thing?" I bursted out after hearing the newlyweds' argument, yet again. This happens every day though and it's mostly over a really stupid thing that's not even worth the time to argue over like a piece of paper, seats, lettuce, pudding and other unnecessary things.

"Fine." Light sat on the other side of the bench as Ryuuzaki stood up and smirked.

"The bell gonna ring soon."

RING

**O:o:O:o:O:o:O**

"Aaaah, yes... home time." I stretched.

"How's the test?" Stripes asked.

"Easy as hell."

"See? You're not the third for nothing, you know?"

"Hm?"

"What?"

"I thought I heard something." I walked over to the huge trash can close to the school. I opened the lid and found a... cat? But it looks like human! The cat rubbed its left ear and purred softly. "Stripes... ever heard of cat looks like human?"

"Oh, it's a boom, I think. Some scientist did that experiment lately. They're expensive, you know."

"Well, the fact is, I found this cat in the bin." I pulled the back of that cat's black clothes. "He looks dirty yet adorable." The blonde cat purred again.

"Aw, he's so cute! Who'd dare to throw him away?" Stripes look over to see that kitty's tag, it says,

"Mello." I stared and looked over to Stripes who looked so enthusiastic. "Give it up, Stripes. I'm taking care of him. I saw him first."

"Ah, fine!" He pouted. I smiled in satisfy and walked over to my house where I put Mello down.

"The first thing is... a bath!" I said. Mello turned on and scratched my face. "OW, DAMMIT! OUCH! MELLO!" That blonde cat hissed in anger. "GET OFF!" Blood dripped from my cheeks.

"One thing, Matt. Cats hate the word bath."

"WELL, TELL ME EARLIER! Fine, Mello! No bath!" As I said that, Mello stopped and rubbed his left ear again, as if nothing happened. "His paws... are so sharp..." I turned my face at Stripes, who screamed in horror. He said my face was bleeding like a man who's just been tortured.

"I'll go and get you a first aid box..." He backed off.

"Please do."

"Meow..." Mello purred again, walked up to my lap and rubbed his face against my stomach.

Matt's life was about to change from this point on. He just has not realized it yet.

-** TBC**

Please be nice to me and drop me a review? Pwease?


	2. Proof

Thank you so much for the nice reviews and alerts^.^ I really appreciate it... *big hug* Ah uh, sorry, no L and Light in this chap, I'll make some in next chap though!

**Chapter 2: **Proof

"Ah, I hope I got something for you in the refrigerator." I held Mello on my right hand and opened his refrigerator to find wines, liquors, tequilas and other fast foods.

"Are you going to feed that poor cat alcohol?" Stripes walked in and gave me a first aid box. "You should learn to take care of your health."

"Not lecture again."

"Now, what are we going to feed him? I got a can of milk, leftover from my recess." He took a plate and poured the milk out. Mello jumped from my arms to the plate while purring softly. Stripes took out an outer medicine and cotton, pouring medicine. "Now, for you…" He grinned, sticking the cotton on my bruise.

"AAAHHH! What i-is that? That hurts like hell!"

"Alcohol."

"Damn you." I mumbled. "About Mello… I'm not sure whether to call it a 'he' or 'she'. I mean, you can't really decide his gender." I pointed. "His eyes are scary but, his hair is beautiful."

"Aaah, about that… it's your problem, Matt."

"What do you mean?"

"This type of cat has human function inside his body which means his organ…"

"Okay, I think I get it." I laughed awkwardly. "You're kidding."

"Mmhm…" Stripes sat down on a chair and crossed his arms.

"Or not."

"What are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Wait, what? You're telling me to touch its… thing?" Stripes nodded. "No, no…" I stopped for a few moments. "Okay." I took a deep breath before I had my right hand grabbed and held Mello. My left hand tried to touch Mello's pants. I closed my eyes, Mello noticed what I'm going to do and he bit my hand straightaway. "FUCK! MELLO!"

Mello jumped to the table and hissed in anger.

"Ouch." I sucked on my bleeding finger. "That's twice…"

"Tough luck, Matt." Stripes chuckled. "Want some more?" He handed me a bottle of alcohol.

"No. I'm all good. Anyway we still have to figure out its gender."

"Who cares about gender?" He took a glance on his watch. "Shit. It's 4 already. I have to go now. See you later, Matt!" He jumped off the chair, grabbed his backpack and ran off.

I looked at Mello; he still seemed to be angry. I sighed, "Hey, Mello, c'mon, I'm sorry." Mello didn't soften his expression. "I just wanna figure out your gender." No change at his facial expression. I sighed once again. "Fine, whatever." Can't seem to understand my new pet, I walked away from the kitchen and sat on my couch, switched the TV on and flipped the channel continuously. Time passed so quickly, its night already. After I ate my dinner, I jumped on my bed to find Mello was there, sleeping. I smiled and sleep beside him.

I turned to my left, covering my ear with blanket when I thought I heard some noises from the kitchen. _Burglar? _I gasped awake and took my baseball bat, walking slowly through the living room and found that the kitchen was filled with light and a silhouette of a tall person. I took a deep breath, jumped in the kitchen and was about to hit that person. Unfortunately for me, that person blocked my attack easily, grabbed on the bat and threw it to the dining table. "Wh-who are you?" I walked backwards as that person leaned forward. "What do you want?"

Wait, somehow this person resembles something I knew. He got this blond hair, just like Mello the cat. Just, he was half-naked with a small towel on his neck, he looks wet. I blushed, he's really cool. That's when he saw something hung on this blonde neck, a rosary and metal tag. It said, 'Mello'. "Hey, don't you have milk?"

"Who are you…?" I still couldn't believe the name tag.

"I'm Mello." He turned back to look at my refrigerator once again. "It's all wine."

"Mello? N-no, it can't be. Mello is a _cat._ If you have a good reason why you used his name, tell me now."

"Apparently, some stupid scientist made a mistake on their experiment. You have to know that those scientists used humans then, he turned them into cats. Unfortunately for them, they made an error when they were experimenting on me. I still had half of my human mind and I escaped." He said. "When I turned into human, I got my human brain fully functioned though."

"T-they use humans?" He's a male, I thought.

"Don't you know this?" He chuckled. "Stupid."

"WHA-"

Mello cut my sentence by brushing his lips against mine. It was… sensational. His lips just so tempting, _NO! I could NOT enjoy this! Mello is a male and stuff, I'm not gay! _I broke from the kiss, blushed and walked away. "Hm, you liked it didn't you?" He smirked.

"What the hell? We're both guys." I wiped my lips.

"Who said guys cannot kiss each other?"

"That's for gays."

"Hey, girls kiss!"

"Lesbians."

"You're so stubborn. You did enjoy it anyway." He shrugged. I looked down, yeah, I did enjoy it. But it's just not right. Hey, wait, I looked at Mello's trousers, it looks familiar.

"Why in the world would you wear my trousers?"

"Because it's fun." He said, not listening to my question, I reckon. "Oh, wait, what are you asking?"

"Why the hell would you wear my trousers?"

"When I turned into human, I'm naked." He took a coke and opened the lid. "Hey, I'm hungry."

"So, did you eat cat or human food?"

"The fuck will I eat cat food in this form. Get me a burger or whatever." He sat on the chair with his feet up on the table. I nodded and started to cook. HEY! Why did I listen to his instruction? When I turned to shout my objection, he glanced at me and smiled temptingly. I can't refuse. Dammit. "Do you have chocolate?"

"I don't like sweets."

"How could you?" He asked. "Sweets help people think well!"

"That's what Ryuuzaki said everyday when I didn't eat my chocolate pudding at lunch." I mumbled while pouring some soy sauce to the fried rice I was cooking. I can't stir well because my hand still hurt; Mello bit it, in case you forgot. The spatula kept slipping; I accidentally touched the wok and burnt my finger. "SHIT!" I sucked on it. Suddenly, something warm touched my right hand. It was Mello's hand. His left arm rounded my stomach while his right one held my right hand, helping me stir the fried rice.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" He asked while burying his head on my neck and breath softly at it. A smile printed on his lips when he felt that I'm trembling, he sent shivers down my spine. Satisfied, he licked my earlobes which make me released the moan I've been holding. "You little slut." He chuckled, brought my right hand up and sucked my burnt finger, my face turned into bright red. He licked and kissed it. He's so good with his tongue, dear God, what should I do? Suddenly, I can hear the noise from Mello's stomach, I burst out laughing.

"HAHA, Mello! You should eat now!" I wiped the tears on my eyes. Then, I put the fried rice from the wok to a white plate.

"Shut the fuck up." He blushed slightly, taking the plate I handed him and grabbed a spoon and fork before start eating the food in front of him. He stopped and looked at my eyes.

"W-what?"

"This is so freaking delicious." He said, scooping another spoonful of rice and stuffed it into his mouth.

I smiled and sat in front of him, both of my arms were on my chin and I stared at him finishing his food.

"Second." He said.

"But I only make enough for one!"

"Make another one, dickhead."

"Are you crazy? I'm not making anymore."

"Such big words, Matt." He smiled. "I should eat you."

"Wha-what?" I backed off when I saw Mello was leaning forward, clutching my stripes patterned pajama, kissed my neck, licking it and biting it. I moaned. I closed my eyes, tried not to enjoy this but, this was way too tempting. All of sudden, he stopped, when I opened my eyes, I found Mello was there, not sexy Mello but, Mello the cat. He purred softly. My jeans were on the floor, he had his black clothes on again. I sighed, kind of disappointed but glad that I didn't drowned in Mello's action. When I carried him softly on my hand, I looked at the clock, its 4 am already. I decide not to sleep.

Okay, I regret what I said earlier. I was like so sleepy in class today. If only I can sleep another 3 hours…

**Matt, u alright, dude?**

Stripes passed a note to my table. I took a pen out of my pencil case and scribbled on the paper lazily.

**I had thz really weird night. Plz tell me thz is a dream**

**Too bad for u, thz isn't. Care to tell me what happened?**

**Naw, you'll probably think I'm crzy.**

**U ARE crazy enough to tell me exciting thing. Now, tell me.**

**Meh. Not interested.**

**C'mon Matt.**

**FINE! U rmmber thz Mello cat we found like yzterday?**

**Yeah.**

**Good, he turned into human in the midnight n he's juz about 2 rape me bfr he turned back into lil kitty. The prblm is, he was too sexy to resist. Damn, I shouldn't tell you thz, I feel like a real perv now. Oh no, I'm not a gay.**

**Haha, u sure had a really good dream eh.**

**C? U don't believe me. Shouldn't have told ya.**

**Matt u're not srs.**

**I am srs.**

When I was about to pass it to Stripes, Mr. Sidoh, our dickhead Geography teacher took the paper and looked at it. Being the bastard he was, Mr. Sidoh said, "Well, obviously, you two must have a lot to talk about. Why don't I start this with the class, I'm sure they're all interested as well."

He read the WHOLE thing aloud.

Time to die of embarrassment. I dropped my head onto the desk and covered my head in embarrassment. The whole class started to giggle and laugh. I looked over to Stripes; he looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter. Oh, never mind, that dickhead laughed anyway. Hooray, now the whole class thinks I'm gay.

"No messages in the lesson." We nodded nervously. "Lunchtime detention."

"WHAT?" We shouted. "Okay…"

"This happens because of you, Stripes." I mumbled.

"You have no room to speak, you wild dreamer."

"It is not a dream!"

"Boys!" Mr. Sidoh shouted and we stopped talking. This is neither because of me nor Stripes.

It's Mello's fault.

- **TBC**

Ookay, that message thing might be a lil bit confusing since I add nothing to explain who wrote what. I'll add more Matt/Mello fanservices in later chappies, including L and Light.

Special thanks to SourCreamPuff for writing the laughing part. Stripes still a property of Blackdragonflower.

I update usually on the next day but, if I'm stuck or have no time to write, probably three or seven days. Reviews are sexy even if it's just a single word^.^~


	3. My Dog

Omg, thanks, I received 15 alerts already, that's heaps awesome. Now I want to update even faster. *enthusiatic*

**Chapter 3 : **My Dog

As promised, Stripes and I arrived at Mr Sidoh's office for lunchtime detention. He told both of us to sit outside for 15 minutes before we were allowed to go to lunch. Without doubt, we were talking about Mello. And oh, Stripes laughed straightaway after hearing the word 'Mello'. Some eyewitnesses, who were there to listen to the message were giggling and keep pointing at me which made Stripes laugh even harder. I covered my head in embarassment. Stupid teacher.

"Hey Matt."

"Ryuuzaki, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Light-kun and I want to celebrate your new nickname." He said while sucking his thumb. "Cat-Raper."

"Stop sucking your thumb, Ryuuzaki. I feel like I'm walking with an infant." Light objected.

"There's nothing wrong with sucking my thumb. You don't have the right to interfere with other people's right."

"Right? What right? The right of sucking thumb?"

"As if there's such thing. I always thought you're smarter than that, Light-kun."

"Well, you should know that what I said is a sarcasm. You're no better than five year old."

"You have no room to talk."

"You should just admit that you're losing."

"Light-kun..." Ryuuzaki kicked Light on his face, he fell down. "I am not losing and I could not accept such thing."

"Childish, Ryuuzaki." Light stood up and punched the raven-haired boy right on his face, he flew back and fell on me. He then wiped his nose and get back in their fighting action.

"Serves your name well, Matt." Stripes laughed.

"What?"

"Mattress." As Stripes said that, I gave a playful punch on his cheek and watched our friends fought, no one can stop them. When they saw a teacher coming, they stopped though. Oh, this is our Physics teacher, Mr Ethan. He's only 25, the youngest teacher in the whole school, I reckon. His hair colour is blue, short length and pure spyked.

"What are you guys doing sitting over there?" He asked nicely, just how he is.

"They got detention for messaging in my lesson." Mr Sidoh, who appeared out of nowhere, answered. "They said that they got a cat that can transform into human."

Mr Ethan stopped for a few seconds. "Haha, that's funny, kid." He laughed. "Imagination is good but, you're old enough to stop."

"Did you hear that, Matt?"

"Shut up, Stripes."

**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**

I sighed and threw myself at the bed straightaway. I haven't see Mello since I came home just then, it's not that I wanted to. Probably I will fell to his temptation again, I hope he's gone till the next day so, there's no weird thing happening to me this night. I wanna sleep. I opened my backpack, a can of cat food and milk for Mello. I put it on the kitchen, in a plate. Lazily, I took my PSP and play until night came.

Jesus! Where's Mello, really? I saw the food that I left is gone but, he's nowhere to be found. What happened to him? Okay, I'm worried. I regret what I said earlier about not seeing him until the next day. I shouted his name but, he didn't show up.

"Mello! Oh my gosh! Can you at least purr?" I barked. "Seriously! Don't joke around with me! Mello!" No luck. I sighed and went back to my room, doing my homework, can't concentrate though. Why I worried so much about him? He almost raped me yesterday! I obviously don't want him to come back and rape me but it's just... I'm worried. For no reason. I glanced at the clock, 9 pm. I jumped to my bed and played my PSP before going to sleep.

"Unh..." I felt cold, suddenly. I'm trembling too. It seemed like someone was there with me. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw that I was half-naked, blanket gone and I felt pleasure. "Aah...!" I moaned, noticing somebody was touching my dick, I sat up, to see Mello the human was there.

"Hey baby. Miss me?" I didn't answer, I can't. I didn't have the strength to talk other than moan. "Yes, you do." He smirked, touching the buldge inside my pants. "You got turned on pretty quickly. It took only a few seconds."

"S...stop it..."

"No, you don't mean it." He smiled but then, he stopped anyway.

"Where were you?" I lied down, trying to cover my red face.

"I was hiding." He chuckled. "You were worried, weren't you?"

"I was not."

"Yes, you were."

"I was not."

"Quit lying to me." He smirked and pinched my hardened nipples which made me moaned softly. "So?" He brushed it against his lips, sensational, it feels so good. But of course, I wouldn't admit it. I still had my pride. Leftover from yesterday and the class.

"Y-yes I-I was w-worried! S..stop it n-now!" I tried to make myself sound cool but, it was really soft.

"I don't understand what you're saying." He slipped his hand under my pants, keeping it at least a centimetre away from my dick.

"I was worried!" I said.

"Haha, thought so." He stopped, stood up and threw my clothes back to me.

"Jeez, why are you doing this to me?" I put them on.

"I don't know." He chuckled. "Because of your face maybe? You'll make a great seme from your looks and attitude but, I realised that you'll also make a great uke when I touch you. Your expression showed pleasure but you told me the opposite. It's interesting, really."

"Mello, are you gay?"

"I'm not quite sure. I used to fuck females before I turned into cat and meet you." He sat beside me without any permission. "Are you?"

"I'm not sure either. I never find myself hanging around girls and dreaming of fucking them." I blushed because of this embarassing topic that I brought up myself.

"Have you ever fuck a male before?"

"Uh... no..." I blushed even more.

"You're lying." Mello looked at me.

"I'm not." I said, nervously. "O-okay, I did. But once okay? And that's no more than fun and experiment. I just wanna know what it feels like. I'm not a gay or anything, I just-"

"That's the only answer required for my question." He cutted my sentence. "Who was it?"

"Uh, do you remember that dude from yesterday, Stripes?"

"So it's him." Mello crossed his arms. "Not surprising. You seemed to be so close with each other." His voice getting lower that it should be.

"Uh, Mello, are you jealous, by any chance?"

"I AM NOT!"

"Oh, sure." I grinned. "You're not jealous. Like AT ALL."

"I AM NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!" He shouted, made me wanna play with him even more.

"It feels good, Mel. So freakin awesome."

"Whatever! I'm not listening!" He looked away from me.

"I still remember how it feels to have my dick inside of him." I soften my voice, teasing him. "He was so good with his hands too. I expect nothing less from him."

"..." Mello didn't answer, he was trembling though.

"It was warm. Moist. Somehow, good. I don't think anyone could ever surpass him." I held my laughter, teasing him was so much fun, I thought. It was until I noticed that he did not move or make a single noise. "Uh, Mel?"

"It's good, huh?" His voice broke. "That good?"

"Hey, come on, I'm just teasing you."

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"Mello. I love him as my friend, not the romantic way. I was just exaggerating." I touched his shoulder and he bowed his head down. "Come on, Mells... don't be like that. I'm sorry."

He touched my hands and suddenly turned back and pinned me down. "I will show you that there's someone better than him."

"Wait, Mello, you're not planning to..."

"Not now." He answered. "I will do it when you want me to. So you don't spit lies about how you feel."

"You're jealous." I stared at his icy blue eyes.

"I am." I gasped, he was so straightforward. "I might be your cat but, in midnight, you're my dog. And no one can touch my dog except me." Oh so that's it. There's no way Mello will feel jealous about me fucking another guy. He was jealous because someone touched his dog. But I am not his dog! I am a fucking human! I want to shout at him for calling me a dog but, his expression made me hold it back. Somehow, it's a bitter look, hurt, anger, everything. He stroked my hair and kissed my lips. It felt different, somehow. Yesterday, it was full of lust but today, he's far more gentle and caring. I closed my eyes and let him.

I opened my eyes, blocking the sunlight that filled my room with my right hand. I saw Mello the cat on my stomach, he was sleeping. So cute. I stood up slowly, not wanting to wake him up. Then, I walked down to kitchen and eat cereal for breakfast. Today's Saturday. Holiday, yay. L, Light and Stripes said that they're going to come to my house in evening. I checked my cell phone and saw a message from... Mr Ethan?

_Matt, I'm going to come over to your house to see your magical cat. Is this a cat that had human face? I want to witness it with my own eyes. Thanks._

I narrowed my eyebrows before typing a reply.

_Yeah, if you wanted to. You know my address right?_

Some minutes later, a reply came.

_Yeah, thanks._

Now, that IS suspicious. Mr Ethan never seemed to like me. He always pick on me and gave me hard questions to answer. So why would he come over?

**- TBC**

Moar grammatical mistakes? Yes, of course XD


	4. What is it, Mello?

Aaw, thanks for reviewing my fic... *weeps* 20 alerts and 10 faves *weeps* thanks for nice ideas that readers shared with me... *kiss everyone* *killed by everyone*

Blackdragonflower will beta me soon^.^

**Chapter 4 : **What is it, Mello?

I walked to the living room and I realised something. My home is so fucking messy. What should I start with? Boxers on the televisions? Chip packages on the sofa? Consoles on the coffee table? The vase that had fallen down? Dishes? Trash? Floor? Windows? This is not good. I took a deep breath and put all of my scattered clothes inside the washing machine and turn it on. While waiting for the clothes to be cleaned, I threw the trash that had been sitting for at least three days on my home and wiped all the windows clean.

What a hardwork. I never really take care of my home. All I need is a place to live, no matter how dirty it is. It took at least three hours before I actually cleaned my home sweet home. Straight after that, the front bell rang. Oh yay, just in time. Mello climbed my trousers and clothes to rest on my shoulders. Ah damn, he starts licking my neck.

"Dammit, Mello, stop." I shivered.

Mello purred softly and stopped. I opened the front door to see Stripes, Ryuuzaki and Light were there. All of their eyes fixed to my sweet cat. Ryuuzaki stopped sucking his thumb,

"She's cute." As Light said that, Mello scracthed his face. "Ow! What's her problem?" He hissed in anger.

"Mello is a male." I sighed. "A pretty male. OUCH! Don't scratch me!"

"How are you, Mello?" Stripes walked forward and pat my cat, he purred, not a cute purr but, it sounds a little bit angry. Stripes didn't notice it and he smiled. "Matt, got any new game?"

"You know better." I laughed and took them to my room. I opened the door and noticed something. I haven't clean my room up.

"Wow Matt, a war happening here?" Light asked.

"I-It's just..." I blushed. Dammit, I'll blame Mello for this. "Mello and I had a... fight." I lied.

"I see." Stripes said, "Wanna play cards?"

"Sure." Ryuuzaki answered.

"Strip poker?" I grinned.

"That'll be fun." Stripes chuckled. "Each time you lose, please take on of your clothing off. And Matt, don't wear your stupid vest, it's not fair."

"Aaaw!" I pouted but sit with them anyway.

I started with shuffle the card and distribute them to the four players playing. To start with, Ryuuzaki chose a combo.

"3,4,5,6,7 Straight."

"As if I'll let you." Light's eyes brighten up. "6,7,8,9,10 Straight."

"Whoops, 7,8,9,10, Jack Straight." Stripes laughed.

"I'm sorry, guys." I put down my set of cards. "Heart Flush."

"Aaah! You should stop being awesome at poker, Matt!" Stripes added.

"Not enough." L said, maintaning his serious expression. "Spade flush."

"Pass." Light sighed, so did Stripes.

"HA! FULL HOUSE!" I smacked five cards down.

"Pass." L glanced at me.

"My turn then." I looked through my cards. "Pair." Everyone passed, I threw the last card on my hand. "I won! Now I'll chose someone to remove his clothing..." This is embarassing. "Stripes because your name rhymes with strip."

"Ha ha, that's funny. You always pick on me" He grunted but, because it's the rule, he has to. Suddenly, I don't know why, I imagined Mello plays strip poker with me and losing continously. He'll take off his clothes and... Mmh! Wait, what am I thinking? Anyway, Stripes remove his black-neon stripes patterned shirt. On the next turn, L won, he got Light to take his clothes off. We keep on playing until...

"Light-kun, please." Ryuuzaki sucked his thumb as he commanded Light to took his last piece of clothing off.

"Ryuuzaki, don't make me do this! Get someone else!"

"But, I want you."

"W-what?" Light blushed.

"I can help you." He stood up and walked toward Light.

"N-NO!" He screamed in horror. Stripes, Mello and I locked our mouths and stepped outside the room. Stripes still had his jeans on and I had my boxers on. We can hear Light was still screaming inside.

"Leaving them is the best option." I walked to the couch and heard the bell rang. "Stripes, get whoever it is on the door."

"Okay master." He said, sarcastically. He opened the front door. "Matt, it's Mr Ethan."

"OH SHIT!" I looked around to find a jeans but, no luck. Mr Ethan was shocked but, he kept his expression cool, more or less. "H-hi, Sir. We were playing this strip poker and... Yeah." He smiled warmly.

"No worries."

"Uh, Mello... This is Mr Ethan, err, Mello?" I looked around and found Mello behind the couch, trembling. "Why are you shaking?" I lift him up.

"Aren't you cute?" He lowered his head down and stroke Mello's hair. Weird enough, Mello tried to attack him. "Whoa, whoa."

"Mello, it's okay. He's not a bad guy." I patted him. Mello hissed and stared at me. "A-anything wrong?"

"Maybe he's not used to me, that's all." Mr Ethan laughed. "Can you lend him for a day? I always wanted to research on this type of cat."

"Lend him?" I looked at Mello, he did not look too happy. "I'm sorry but..."

"I won't harm him, I promise."

"Sir, sorry but, I'm afraid I can't..." I'm still wondering what happened with Mello all of sudden. "I'll go and get a drink for you." I put Mello down and went away. I poured orange juice and went back to see Mr Ethan was holding Mello, Mello was trying to scratch him but failed.

"I'm sorry, sir, he's not like this, usually." I put the glass of juice on the table. Mello jumped to my lap and purred, he looks scared.

"GO AWAY!" Light bursted out my room, still having his boxer on.

"Wait, Light-kun! This is part of a rule! Open your boxer!" Ryuuzaki went after him. "You're not playing fair!"

"You're the one who is not fair! You picked on me a lot!"

"It's because I can't pick Matt or Stripes, they were way too innocent!"

"Ryuuzaki, please. There are no innocent kids playing strip poker."

"They are exception, then."

"Does not like losing, huh?" Light stopped.

"No." Ryuuzaki was about to pull Light's boxer off but, Light punched him. I walked quickly toward them and pushed them inside the bathroom and smiled nervously.

"Never mind them." I chuckled.

"So, you sure you won't lend me Mello?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I see." He stood up. "Sorry for disturbing you." He then walked away. Mello jumped to me and held me thigh tightly.

Something's really wrong.

**- TBC**

That might not be one interesting chappie, sorry^.^; and... I realised I'm kinda late to update... half yearly tests are coming up, my brain is goin to explode XD


	5. Experiment

I had fun writing this chappie, Mello and Matt are juz so amusing to write about!

Chapter 5 : Experiment

"Mello, what's wrong?" I sat on the couch and pet him. "I probably should ask you at midnight, hey?"

"What is it, Matt?" Stripes walked in and sat beside me. "Mello looks scared."

"I'll ask him at midnight."

"Midnight? Do you mean... your wet dream?" He narrowed his eyes.

"NO! I told you it is not a lie." I insisted. "You can wait till midnight!"

"I won't bother. I have to go now, anyway." Stripes put his clothes on and walked out the front door, leaving me sighing.

"MATT!" Light burst out, naked.

"That's it, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki walked outside the bathroom, Light's boxers on his hand. "Matt, we have to get going now." He was fully dressed.

"Ah, sure, thanks for dropping by." I smiled while putting my clothes on, Light too. Soon, they left. "Want milk, Mel?" Mello nodded slowly, I smiled slightly. I walked to the kitchen with Mello on my shoulder. I poured some milk and he jumped to drink it. I stared at him.

I jumped on my bed at 10 PM and tried not to sleep, waiting for midnight to come. I played Pokemon continuously, kicking Elite Four butts over and over again until my Typhlosion reached level 99. I felt really sleepy because I looked at the screen too much and ended up closing my eyes. I don't know how many hours passed since then, all I know next is someone fell on my bed panting heavily. I opened my eyes to see the guy that I'd been waiting for, Mello.

"Mello." I called, he looked at me straightaway and hugged me. "A-ah!"

"Matt, please protect me." He said with desperate voice. "Don't let that guy take me."

"What? Mr Ethan?"

"Yeah, he's trying to take me back to that lab. He'll turn me into a 100% cat for sure..." He buried his face on my chest. I could feel my face heat up. Mello looked so scared, I want to help him. "He is one of the scientists that did this."

"Wha?" I pushed Mello back. "He is?" He nodded slowly.

"He will do anything to get me back, he looked so sure that the secret of his experiment had been spilled. The secret that he used humans for this experiment is vital. He'll get captured for sure if the police know."

"What did he do back then when he held you?"

"He said that he'll get me back, for sure." He paused. "What I'm scared of is..." Mello released his hands from mine, "that he might hurt you if you tried to protect me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

I smiled, grabbed his hand, and kissed it. "And I don't want him to hurt you either."

Mello's expression softened and he leaned forward to capture my lips. I did not object. I don't know why but, I want to help him. I don't know why, but I let him kiss me.

"Mello..." I whispered. He put his finger on my lips.

"Mihael Keehl." He kissed my lips again. "Matt, can you tell me why are we kissing?"

"I'm afraid I can't." I smiled and came back to capture his lips again. "And I don't care."

"We're both guys, is that okay?" He smirked, the smirk that got me when I first met him.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Thanks, Matt." He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Mail Jeevas." I stroke his hair. "Tell me the story, Mello."

"The experiment?" He asked, I nodded. "Okay. This experiment started in around a year ago. A group of scientists started capturing humans that they thought would be a good object to do this. So many people died yet, they haven't found the right combination to do what they intended to. At least, they killed ten people a day, for three months until they found an answer for their experiment. I was the first person that they thought was a success, I'm not dead, I turned into a kitty but, I still had my human mind."

"They did not use any drugs back then, remembering the high price so, every object of experiment has to go through some really painful steps that will slowly lead them to their death. Firstly, they have to be branded on their left shoulder, showing the object numbers. Then, they were sent to the lab where those scientists poured certain acids on their body, the acids that peeled their outer skins off, without drugs, if I have to remind you again. Then, they have to go inside a tablet where their body will be fused with a body of an animal. It feels like your bones were crushed and electrocuted. It feels like hell."

"Y-you... experienced that?" I asked.

Mello nodded and shivered, he closed his eyes, looked like he was remembering the pain he had been through.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"N-no, I'll continue." Mello said. "Most objects who were failed, died. The ones who passed, was sold as animals with human faces. I was the only test object that was a failure but looked like a success. I stayed quiet until the night when they left me in quite a big cage. Without my knowing, I turned back into a human and I realized that that was the time I had to escape. I broke the cage easily and ran away as far as I could, I didn't care where the direction took me. Some hours later, I turned back into a cat, ended up inside the garbage bin because I was so hungry and I met you." He finished.

"I promise you one thing." I paused. "I will not let him get you..."

Mello smiled slightly and hugged me. "Thanks, Matt." He kissed me again.

I don't know why I let him kiss me. I'm quite sure neither me nor Mello is gay and best friends do not fucking kiss each other on their lips! Some part of me wanted to admit that I had fallen for him but, the rest is just to solve this problem and get over it. Mello clung to me just like a cat. Every strand of his golden hair fell nicely on my face. It's so soft. I feel that I'm refreshed.

"I'm glad you're the one who picked me up." He whispered on my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Some people bought these types of animals just for their own amusement. They wanted to touch them because they had human organs. But you're different."

_It's obviously because you scratched me when I was going to do that. But... _"I'm glad I picked you up. You enlighten my boring life." With that, I stroked his soft hair and kissed his cheek caringly. One thing I should admit...

Mello is too tempting to resist.

**-TBC**

YAY finally chapter 5!

Beta-ed by Blackdragonflower :) thankkkss :3


	6. Promise

**Chapter 6** : Promise

The bright sunlight filled my room, waking me up. I sat on my bed lazily and looked aside to see Mello. I smiled when I saw he was awake. "G' morning, Mells." Mello purred softly and jumped to my shoulder. I chuckled and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Today's Sunday, wanna go somewhere fun?" I asked, Mello meowed. So, after we ate, I took a shower, without Mello, obviously. I think he took a shower in the midnight when he turned human. Around 9 am, we went to the city, to a game and electronic shop. "Hey, Mikami."

"Oh, hey, Matt." Mikami looked at me. He is the shop manager and always gives me a discount. "New stock of Final Fantasy XIII just arrived today."

"Really? Awesome! I'll take one, please! And oh, the PS2 that I gave, have you fixed it?"

"Yeah, all good." He took a FFXIII and PS2. "I'll give you a ten percent discount, as usual." He looked up my shoulder. "Is that your new pet?"

"Pet? Oh, Mello. Yeah, he's my pet… sort of." I answered while handing him the money. "Okay, thanks!"

"Don't worry." He smiled and I walked out of the store. My eyes glued to a person near the café, a girl with blond hair, she's waving at me.

"Matto!" She ran towards me.

"Misa? What are you doing here?"

"Misa is on a holiday! I asked Light to come here with Misa but he hasn't come."

"Ah, oh, I see." I backed off, it's better to keep distance with this girl. "I remember I have to do something, see ya!" I sprinted off and ended up in a park. "Let's just sit, hey?" I sat on the bench and closed my eyes. It's when I heard somebody run in front of me and when I opened my eyes, Mello was taken. "Shit! Give Mello back!" I chased the guy; he jumped left through a bush, towards the street. When I was chasing him, I saw Stripes. "STRIPES, GET THAT GUY!"

"Huh what?" He blinked and the kidnapper ran past him, Stripes gasped and ran after him as well. He sprinted to a quiet street and stopped.

"Give Mello back!" I shouted.

"…" He turned back and held a knife to Mello's throat. "Step closer and he's dead."

I bit my lips, I promised to protect Mello and I don't want to give him up like that. Stripes stood beside me, he looked worried as well but then he whispered, "Let him go."

"What, are you crazy?" I shouted.

"Matt, he's just a cat, your life is worth more than his'."

"I'm not leaving him!" That's when I saw Stripes wink. Ah, I see… He's got a plan. "Argh, fine." I turned my back and I can hear Mello purred, he wanted me to help him. _Sorry Mello, bear with him a little longer._

"Let's go." Stripes put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded and we walked away. When we're sure the kidnapper doesn't follow us, I asked. "Okay, Stripes, what's the plan?"

"I was with Ryuuzaki and Light back then. They drove here with Ryuuzaki's helicopter. He pointed up; I can see it quite far away. "He was in that bookstore and I'm sure he saw Mello."

"And he followed the kidnapped with a helicopter." I feel relieved.

"True, Sherlock." He laughed. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Ryuuzaki. Close to the shore? Okay, keep an eye on him." Stripes hung up as he grabbed my hand and pulled it. "We're going to the shore." With that, both of us ran as fast as we could. About 5 minutes, we arrived at our destination. There, we could see a helicopter high in the air.

"What should we do now? We can't just barge in." We looked up, there; we can see Ryuuzaki holding a gun. "Okay, I'll pull the kidnapper out." I peeked inside and the old room made entirely of steel, rusty.

"WE'LL GET HIM FOR SURE!" Light shouted, as if telling the kidnapper that we're there to catch him, but there's no sign of a single person there. Can't wait longer, I barged in and searched for Mello. I found him tied in the corner of the room. Without hesitation, I ran toward him but, Mello shook his head and hissed, it looks like he wanted me to go away.

"Mello, it's me. Sorry I left you… you're not angry, are you?" I asked but, Mello made a really angry expression, I stepped back. "W-what is it?" He made a gesture, telling me to turn my back. There, I saw someone holding a gun to Stripes' head. "STRIPES!"

"Sorry, Matt." He whispered. "I let my guard down."

"I'll shoot this boy if you lay a finger on that cat." The kidnapper said. Light and Ryuuzaki who were on the helicopter could do nothing but worry. "Step outside slowly, leave the cat."

I looked at Mello, he hissed, wanting me to go away. "I swear, Mello, I will get you back." Then, I walked away slowly. Suddenly, I can see somebody came and hit the kidnapper on his head, making him fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" A girl's voice.

"Naomi!" Stripes shouted.

"I saw you guys were running and L is here too." She pointed at the helicopter above. Naomi Misora is our English teacher, her fiancé, Raye Penber is our History teacher. She tied the kidnapper with a rope nearby.

"Thanks, sensei!" I ran inside and hug Mello. "I'm sorry I left you." He purred softly and rubbed his head against my cheek.

"I'll interrogate this guy." She smiled and dragged the kidnapper.

"Stripes, Matt! Are you okay?" L climbed down to the ground using a rope ladder (whatever you call it).

"Uh, yeah." We walked up to the helicopter when L told us to. He drove us home.

O.O.O.O.O

**[00.00]**

"Those scientists made their first move." Mello sat beside me on the bed while eating his chocolate.

"Leaving you home is not a great choice from now on... I might bring you to school." I licked the chocolate on his lips. Mello leaned forward and bit my tongue softly while placing his right arm on my back. "Mmnh..." I can feel the smile printed on his lips as he slid his tongue to explore my mouth. After a few seconds of pleasure, we broke for air.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"I just want to help you." I rested my head on his shoulder, he ran his fingers through my hair. "Mello... is it possible for you to change back into full human?"

"I don't know yet." He sighed. "Why? You want me?"

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" I pulled myself from him, Mello laughed. "I'm not gay."

"You hugged me."

"So what?"

"You kiss me."

"Whatever."

"On the lips."

"Mello, stop it."

"Admit it, Matt." He smiled playfully. "You want me." The blonde smirked sexily and lifted his clothes up, exposing his chest. "Right?" I blushed. His  
body is so perfect, not thin, muscular but not too much, it's just right. I tried to close my eyes but, I can't help it, I just ended up staring at pink nipples. I licked my lips. "Oh, I know that expression." He pinched his own nipples until it hardened.

"Stop it, Mello!" I said, half screaming.

"You're no fun, Matt." He put his black leather clothes down before lying down on my bed.

"Were you always like this?"

"Hmm, not really." He changed his position, facing me. "Well, I do seduce girls and sleep with them but, you're the first to be teased by me this long." He munched his chocolate bar again.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"That's what I intend to do." He made a gesture with his hand, telling me to lie beside him, which I do without any fuss. I faced him and looked straight into his eyeballs. The colour of sea, so beautiful, it felt like I'm drowning in them. Inadvertently, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to my neck. "I love you, Matt."

"You what-?" Now, I'm not sure if I heard that right.

"Nothing, nevermind." He licked my chin and closed his eyes.

**- TBC**

Beta-ed by Blackdragonflower... thanks again^.^


	7. Away and Away

Sorry for the late update! I'm kinda busy in Deviantart, doing all this commission!

Wow lotsa alerts, I'm happieeh! But please do review? :3 I need moar lovin *shot*

Special thanks to three people who reviewed my 6th chap^-^

**Chapter 7 **: Away and Away

I packed my school bag while eating a cheese bread. "Mero, schop, mouving" I said, Mello looked at me as if he asked to repeat. I gulped down the rest of my breakfast, "Stop moving." As I said that, Mello purred in understanding and get inside my bag. "Good cat." This is it, I have to bring Mello to school, for his own safety. I stepped out the front door.

"BOO!"

"SHIT!" I almost fell. "Fuck you, Stripes."

He chuckled and pointed at my bag. "You bring Mello?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded as we walked to school. When we arrived, we saw Mr Ethan smiled at me, I turned away and ran. He doesn't chase me, which is good, I think.

"Hey, Matt." Ryuuzaki greeted me when I stopped running. "What are you running so hard for?"

"Trying to get away from someone."

"Who?" Light asked.

"Um, Mr Ethan."

"Why?"

"I know you'd ask that." I sighed. "Just some business, okay?"

"What business?" As L asked, the bell rang, I smirked and walked to classroom.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Mello, stop moving!" I whispered, I'm having a geography lesson with Mr Ryuk, so I tried to keep my voice as low as possible or he'll get me to buy apples for him. "Mello!" I pressed his head down to my bag, he purred. Everyone looked at me. I laughed nervously, trying to purr but, I can't. The sound came out weird. Some were giggling and some sweatdropped. I can hear Mello laughed a bit, it's a purr but, it sounds like a laugh. Mr Ryuk was looking at me, I sat properly again and trying to act cool.

A few minutes later, Mello was moving again, I tried to pinch his cheek but... "Uh, smell of... chicken curry." That's my freaking lunch. I looked inside my bag to find Mello has eaten my lunch completely. "FUCK, MELLO! THAT'S MY-" I rememberred I'm in class. Damn. "My..." I laughed nervously, again.

Mr Ryuk coughed and walked towards me. "That costs 5 apples."

"_Shit._" I bit my lips and rolled my eyes. He walked back to the front to continue on with the lesson. Softly, I cursed on Mr Ryuk and Mello, of course.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

I bought Mr Ryuk's apples on recess and ran away before he asks for more. At lunchtime, I spent the rest of the money in my pocket, thanks to Mello. He's still there, when I ate the tuna sandwich, he made this really cute expression and I ended up giving him the tuna. What the fuck?

It's home time, finally. I threw my bag to the corner before jumping to the bed while putting my fluffy vest on. It was a really cold day. I do my homework. Took me only fifteen minutes. Jeez, now I'm bored. I checked every console games I stuffed into my drawer, all looked boring.

"Meeellooo!"

No answer. Che, as usual, he's playing a trick on me.

"Meeeelllooooo!" I insisted. "Where are you, seriously?"

Suddenly, Mello came and jumped to my shoulder from the table behind me. He licked my earlobes.

"Nnh, stop..." A cat just make me moaned. How epic. "Mells, how about a glass of wine? It's really cold today." Mello purred in the tone of 'up to you'. "Okay, I'll give you some in the midnight." I opened the fridge and take a bottle of red wine. "I always wanna try this."

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Mello's thought & POV**

Stupid, stupid Matt. He drank a whole bottle of Pure Grain Alcohol, if he doesn't faint, then, let's call it a miracle. If he became an idiot the next day, then it's natural. Anyway, hmm... Matt's drunk now. It'll be fun to take advantage of him, actually. He'll make a great drunk uke. But shit, what's the time? I can't wait for that long! A fucking hour! Come on, don't let him faint! God, make the time goes faster! Hm, what is he doing? Aww, look at that, he's singing and his face all red, damn, I wanna fuck him so badly. I never think human as cute as that actually exist and he can be both, seme or uke. Yum.

I can't fucking wait. It's only been 15 minutes but it feels like an eternity already, I'm going to jump and touch him. Fuck, body, move. Obey me! Why can't I control my body? Come on! That way, you idiot! Left, not straight! Yeah, yeah, that's it. No, not the sardine! I said no! Argh! Fuck! Smell of fish! Move! MOVE! Alright! Now let's go left backwards and jump on Matt. OUCH! That hurts, not high enough, stupid chair. Jump higher! OW! Damn! Come on, why am I so short, anyway? Ah-ha! Gotcha, time to touch! Yum, he looks so delicious and... fuckable! A little bit more... NO! BODY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Where are you taking me to? Not the fucking sardine again! Ah, I gave up. Need to wait fifteen more minutes.

Okay, now that you finished your sardine, let's move your ass to Matt's. Five more minute. Matt's still awake, he's getting weaker. Yeah, exactly what I want. A weak, cute and drunk uke. I can feel my heartbeat now, I'm going to turn into... BODY! OBEY ME! Not the entrance! Wait, somebody's there. It's...

POOF

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Let me go, you asshole!" I shouted at the person who rounded his arm on my neck. "Let me go!"

"Why should I? I finally get you and I will take you from your lover. Hurt, isn't it?" I can feel he smirked behind me.

"MATT!" I shouted.

"Yeah, do make some useless struggles."

"MATT!" I shouted even harder. Matt came out of the kitchen, he's still drunk.

"Hey-*hic* you... *hic* bastard... let... *hic* Mello go... *hic*" He pointed at the guy behind me.

"What can you do?"

"*hic* JUST LET HIM GO!" Matt approached us with a furious expression. "NOBODY HURTS MY LOVE!"

_"Wait... what? His love? Does that means I'm..."_

"I said, release him, you son of a bitch! AND *hic* SCRAM!"

"You dare talk like that to your teacher, Matt."

"My teacher?" He narrowed his eyes. "You? *hic* My teacher? Don't make me laugh. You're just a *hic* jerk who used humans *hic* as a toy for *hic* your experiment!" Matt walked with his body bent, just like that Ryuuzaki guy. "FUCK OFF AND GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF MELLO!"

"I'm sorry. But, for a kid with no manner, I shall punish you." He choked and dragged me out.

"COME BACK!" Matt chased but, he's too drunk to run so, he fell and can only watched us disappearing.

**TBC**

I swear, don't hit me if I don't update as fast as I usually do. Got commissions and requests to do. Yeah, I will be late on the intense ;]


	8. Research

Hey, I finished my commissions, time for update. Me, personally don't like stopping on the intense as well :]

**Chapter 8 **: Research ((Normal POV))

Matt's vision became blurry and soon, he fainted. The next day, he woke up, the front door was still opened and he found himself lying on the floor. He stood up, looking around. Did not seem to remember what happened last night. "Um... What am I doing here?" He scratched his head. "My head is spinning. Where's Mello?" He walked to the kitchen to see an empty bottle of wine. "Was I drunk? Why can't I remember a single thing?" He bit his lower lips. "MELLOO! LET'S GO TO SCHOOL! MELLO, WHERE ARE YOU?" He ran outside and all of sudden, the memory from last night struck his head. Matt fell to the ground with hand on his forehead. "No way... That must be a dream, right? I'm pretty sure..."

"Matt, have you heard that rumor that Ryuuzaki and Light started to date... Uh, Matt? Are you okay?" Stripes crouched to the ground and put one of his hand on Matt's back. "Something big happening?"

"Mello... I dreamed Mr Ethan took Mello and now he is not here..."

"Are you sure that was a dream?" He asked as he narrowed his eyebrows. "Not reality?"

"That can't be!" Matt shouted. "Well, I was drunk..."

"Is it really wasn't it or it is something you don't want to happen?"

"But... I... promised I'll protect him..." He sighed and sat on the ground.

"Matt." Stripes sat alongside his best friend. "There's only two options. Save him or ignore him. Which one will it be?"

"...Save him. But how will we do it? We know nothing about Mr Ethan's whereabout."

"Well, we have and know nothing. But, will a single professional hacker be enough?" Matt looked up, unsure. But then, he realised that Stripes was addressing him. Both of them closed the front door, threw the school bag to the sofa and jumped in front of the computer.

"Where will we begin?"

"School database."

**O.O.O.O.O Mello's thought & POV O.O.O.O.O**

Stupid Matt. He said that he is gonna protect me but, he did not. Now I can do nothing. Again, alone in this stupid cramped and smelly prison. Why is this happening to me? No, this is not the right time to reflect at my fate, let's try to escape. What's here can help me to get out? Hm... shackles, spider webs, dead cockroaches and geckoes. Nothing at all! Sigh... Um what's this buldge inside my pocket? Lemme get it... Hmm... a metal? Oh... I remember.

_"Mello..." Matt whispered into my ear._

_"Hm?" I stroke his hair caringly._

_"Here..." He handed me a metal keychain. "I bought it recently and I thought it will be good on you."_

_"It's Kingdom Hearts, Matt."_

_"Well, that's my favourite keychain..."_

Hah... he's a really nice guy. Every time I remember him, I remember his embarassed face...**.** Hey, maybe I can try that out for a plan... Yeah, actually... that might work. Mello, you're so smart. Even after you turned into an ugly rebellious kitty, you're still so smart. Muahahaha...**.** Wait why am I laughing? I feel like a retard. Anyway, I can just wait for a chance. Matt, please be safe.

**O.o.o.o.O Stripe's thought & POV O.o.o.o.O**

I don't get Matt, he's all worried about Mello disappearing, I mean, what is Mello for him? He is just a cat. I befriend with him for at least five years and I never saw him showing any affection to animals. Maybe I can just ask him? Nah, he'll spit craps at me about this Mello human form. But at least I get one day off, haha. And why'd Matt half naked? Was he drunk and he took off his clothes? Then, drunk Matt is really funny. Oh, he did it, Matt hacked school database, expect nothing less from a person who hacked my computer during computer test because he's finished and so bored. Damn you, I'll learn how to hack too, just see.

"Here, Mr Ethan's address. Hey, I know that place. Stripes, let's go."

"Huh, what? Oh, go. Yeah, let's go." I paused. "But you really should wear something."

XxXxXxXxX

"Nobody's here." Matt stopped knocking at the front door.

"Wanna try going inside with force?"

"Let's try that." So, we smacked the door and when it opened, we walked inside, it's so dark. "Do you think that somebody's here?"

"Um, actually no. But let's search." I answered. "I'll look over there."

"Then I'll go over there." He walked away. We searched the house for several minutes until I found something really interesting... Quickly, I took that piece of paper and tapped Matt on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"OH MY GOD, YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND!"

"What?" He asked curiously.

"THE PHYSICS EXAM QUESTION SHEET FOR NEXT WEEK!" I jumped as Matt hit me hard.

"You fool! We're not looking for some stupid paper!"

"But it's for our year! You're too focused, Matt." I pouted. "Hey, what is that?" I saw something under the sofa. "Um... Matt, I found a..." I haven't finished with my sentence, the thing in front of me, I noticed. "A bomb..." I took Matt's hand and ran toward the exit, but unfortunately, the bomb exploded.

**O.O.o.o.O.O Matt's thought & POV O.O.o.o.O.O**

It hurts... it hurts...

Slowly, I crept with all my might to find Stripes. Woods started falling from above, eaten by the rage of the fire. "Stripes..." I can feel the pain as I crawl forward. A piece of wood fell to my right hand and I moaned in pain, can't seem to find the right tone to shout. I inhaled the smokes, coughed and coughed. With the last of my strength, I turned my back and looked up to see the dark sky. "Night...**.** Mello... Please be safe..." With that, my vision gone blurry and I fainted.

**TBC**

Woot... It's not my plan! It's getting out of control! Oh well... this kind of thing always happens as I write... slowly, the plot will be even more complicated... anywaayy! Please do review :)


	9. Hurt

So, is my chapter too short? I only maintained it on 1000-1200 words, maybe I should more? And sorry for the bomb, Mello will make it up to you by his sexy plan to escape...

**Chapter 9**: Hurt

"Matt..." Somebody called my name. "Matt..." Again. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I think I'm in hospital and Stripes was standing beside me. "Thank God, you're alive!"

"What happened?"

"It was raining and the fire lit off. I only get scratches but, when I found you, you were already collapsed and... a little bit burnt." He pointed on my right arm that was covered in bandages.

"Stripes... I'm sorry I dragged you to this mess. This suppposed to be my problem, if you want to quit, please do."

"What are you talking about? I will help you, Matt."

"But that means you have to skip school and get into trouble."

"Well, I don't care." He grinned.

"Thanks..." I looked away and smiled.

"It's almost midnight, I have to go home."

"Midnight?" I shouted. "Ah, nevermind."

**o.o.o.o Mello's thought & POV o.o.o.o**

Yes, finally, the time I've been waiting for. Lemme see, hmm, the guard is still there. My plan might work perfectly. Okay, what's the time? No clock, they can't afford to buy it, haha.

POOF

All of sudden, I can feel my hands again. "Oh yes..." I smirked and get into my escape plan.

((Normal POV))

"Ah..."

The guard looked around, thought he heard something.

"Umh..."

"Am I listening to things?" He peeked on a cage and fell back. Inside the cage was a really sexy blond-haired man, stroking himself and moaning sexily. "W-who are you?"

"Nnh... Ah..." Mello looked with his eyes opened a bit. "I'm Mello..." He stopped and crawled. His hands held the metal cage and he purred. "Let me out..."

"But my duty is to..."

"Please..." Mello made a really cute begging eyes that nobody could ever resist.

"But-"

"Help me..."

The guard stood still for a few seconds before he blushed and walked closer to the cage.

_CHANCE! _Mello grabbed the guard's collar, smashed his face to the metal railing. "Ha, your mental is so weak." His left hand rummaged through that man's pocket and grabbed a set of keys. "Oh, what a treasure we have here." He opened the cage while his right hand still holding that man's collar. Then, Mello jumped out, he beat the shit out of the guard. "Sorry, but you're facing Mello." He smirked before landed a final blow to that man's stomach. "Now..." The blond opened the guard's clothes, taking his caps and everything before putting them all to himself. A disguise. Then, he threw the guard inside the cage, locking it and left him. "I have to find the exit."

**O.o.o.O Matt's thought & POV O.o.o.O**

Shit, it hurts. No, the most important thing is why is there a bomb inside Mr Ethan's house? Was he expecting us to come? Did he knew all along that I can find his address and then trapped us there? Whatever it is, I can't get Stripes involved in this problem.

RING

Ah, who called me this late? Ryuuzaki?

"Hey, Ryuuzaki. What's up?" I tried to maintain my usual voice.

_"Matt, are you okay? I heard that you're in the hospital. What happened?"_

"Oh, you know. Um, I was in a car accident."

_"Accident? How?"_

"It's my mind flew off somewhere." I attempted to laugh but I can't.

_"Either way, I'm going to visit you with Light tomorrow."_

"Uh, no, really, you don't have to. I'm good, it's just scratches."

_"**Scratches**? How many scratch exactly there is?"_

"I-I mean, scratch, yeah scratch.." I paused, can't hear Ryuuzaki answering, he knew I lied, shit. "Okay, a lot on my right arm and both knees."

_"How can you be so careless? I'm going to come over tomorrow."_

"Wait, Ryuuzaki! He hung up..."

**o.o.o.o Mello's thought & POV o.o.o.o**

I have to keep my posture right or I'll get caught. Let's go left... um... oh no, it's a guard. Stay cool, Mello.

"Excuse me, I'm new here. Can you please show me where the exit is?" Mello asked softly which is not his style.

"Oh, the exit. Yeah, sure. You have to go straight from here, go downstairs on the ladder on the end of this corridor. Then, you turn right, put your ID card on the scanner before the door unlocked and you can find your way from that place on."

ID card? Shit. It was not on that guard's pocket.

"Thank you." I bowed a bit and when he went pass me, I pull his collar, smashed him to the wall and covered his mouth with my hand. "Move and I'll break your arm." I rummaged through his pocket and get a card. The ID, I suppose. "Bingo." When I was about to run away, that guy shouted and two other guards appeared.

"CATCH HIM!"

"Fuck." I ran straightaway with two people chasing me, wait, increased. So many guards were after me. So, here, I'll go down the ladder and... OH NO. Guards were there. Am I trapped? No I am not. Quickly, I jumped on the third staircase from down and hop on one of their shoulders, landing safely before continue on running. "It's the door!" I took the ID card and scanned it on the door, the door opened. When I was about to smirk in victory, I can't.

Guards on the other side as well.

"Fuck. Fuck." Approximately, 15 people surrounded me. "I am not going down." As one guard strikes, I avoid it easily. Hey, have I told you that I'm agile? Been in a lot of troubles before.

((Normal POV))

Another two, he slid through the opening between their feet and they crashed to each other. With that, Mello stared at the rest of them, as if he is saying 'bring it on'. Yeah, all of the guards ran forward, trying to smack him but, Mello keep avoiding them. With smirk on his face, he just move backwards some steps as if he knew where they were going to strike. Then, he will catch their hands and punch them back.

"Not good enough, you amateurs."

"Call for help..." One of them tried to push a button on his walkie-talkie. Mello crushed the thing with his feet.

"Don't even think of that." He said as he ran forward to the exit. When he saw the exit, suddenly, his whole body gone numb. He fell to the ground and saw a needle on his feet. "S-shit..." He turned his back and there, someone with white suit, definitely one of the scientist, stood.

"Smart, 103..." As Mello heard that serie of numbers, he snapped.

"Don't... you call me with that..."

"What? You _are_ the test subject number 103." That guy whispered. "Or should I remind you of that?" He held a stamp-like thing with '103' printed on it. He get a lighter and lit the stamp with fire until it's burning hot and he brought it closer to Mello's right arm.

"Please... don't..." He trembled in fear.

"Unfortunate for you..." That scientist sticked the stamp to Mello's skin and he shouted to the top of his voice. Tears fell from both of his sapphire eyes. Mello cried and shivered before that guy took him back inside.

**TBC**

Depressing? Yes. I'll try to update as fast as I could. Please continue reading and reviewing^_^


	10. Sense

LOL OMG I FAIL... I can't draw anything good anymore. Been three days! Oh and for the fic, I **think** it will end in chapter 12. This might not be an interesting chapter^^; but at least, Matt and Mello meet each other. My grammar brain is not working so, you'll find a lot of mistakes...

Listening to: Until the Day I Die

**Chapter 10 : **Sense

**O.O.O.O Matt's thought & POV O.O.****O.O**

Something's definitely not right. I can feel it. As if somebody screamed at me. Mello, are you trying to tell me something? Or is it just my feeling? It's one in the morning. Maybe I should just follow my instinct.

I jumped from my bed and opened the window. I'm on the fifth floor. How the hell could I get out? I looked around for safety equipment but... nothing. Hey, pipes... I put one of my feet on the window while observing the pipe. "Might be a good use." I rip the bandage on my right hand, exposing the nasty burn scar, I don't care. Then, I rounded the bandage on that pipe and climbed down, slowly, really slowly. The bandage kept slashing my burn, it hurts. Um now, I don't think anybody saw me because it was the hospital's backyard.

When I put my feet down on the ground, I ran as fast as I could to Mr Ethan's house, in hope of finding something useful for me to find his hideout. I saw the leftover of the house, all burnt. As if I care. I looked for any clue that could bring me into his lab. I can see burnt paper and everything.

"Please... please..." I glanced at his bag, a little bit burnt. I spilled it all. Writing tools, folder and journal. I checked all of them. Nothing interests me. "Please..." I fell on my knee, the raindrops sting on my burn. "UMH!" Somebody put a hand on my mouth, grabbing both of my hands, tied it up and threw me to a car. My eyes were covered and so is my mouth.

((Normal POV))

"Matt! How are... Matt?" Stripes stared in shock when he saw Matt's room is empty and window opened. Wind blew the curtain. "I knew this would happen. That idiot... what was he thinking, seriously?"

"Stripes, what is it?" Ryuuzaki and Light popped out.

"Matt's gone."

"What?"

"He ran away, I knew that from yesterday." He sighed. "You guys have to help him. I don't want anything happened to Matt."

"But how?"

"Come with me." Stripes walked away, guiding Ryuuzaki and Light to Mr Ethan's place. "Can you search for things that are not burnt?"

"Sure."

-5 minutes later-

"Stripes, I found this. Clearly was not here when the place was burning." Ryuuzaki handed a white bandage.

"That bandage... is Matt's..." Stripes said, observing the blood mark printed on it. "I'm quite sure."

"It's wet too. Probably he left it here like yesterday, it was raining, wasn't it?" Light said. "For a message or maybe worse."

"He was captured." Stripes stared.

"Captured? Seriously, what's the problem here, Stripes?"

"It's too complicated but, I'll make it simple. Mello was taken by Mr Ethan and apparently Matt was really mad about this. I don't know a thing beside this. It doesn't make sense. Matt never shows affection to animals yet, he's all eager to find Mello." The raven haired boy sighed. "Captured? No way. What was I thinking?"

Then, an awkward silence happening. No one dared to talk. Ryuuzaki still observing the bandage, Light seems to think about probability of Matt being captured and Stripes trying to connect between pet and kidnapping. All they can hear was the chirping sound of birds and the howl of cold wind. They don't even move a single step.

"Well. We can't just stay here without doing anything, can we?" Ryuuzaki said, broke the silence. "We have to look for clues inside these ruins." As he said that, the other boys nodded in agreement.

**Matt's thought & POV**

"Where is this?" I sat up and looked around. Everything seems so damp and dark. What is it? I'm tied up. Damn, I can't move my arms... it scratches my burns. More importantly, what is this place? It's like a prison.

The door opened, somebody with white suit stood there. "Well, well. If it's not Matt."

"Mr Ethan!"

"So, you want to witness the re-making of your boyfriend?" He smirked.

"What... what are you gonna do with Mello?"

"I'll turn him into a cat... in front of your eyes... before I kill you..." He pressed a button and all of sudden, the wall disappeared, replaced by windows. On the other side, I can see Mello tied up. He can't see me, I reckon. I stared at him, worrying. I can see the number '103' printed on his right arm.

"You son of a bitch, what will you do to him?"

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Let him go..."

"You know what my answer will be." That blue haired guy said. "Operation will start in the midnight. Look forward to watch that, Matt..." He walked away.

"Mello, I'll still protect you..." I whispered and when Mr Ethan gone, I smirked, taking a folded knife on my pocket, the back of my jeans, on my butt part, to be precise. Unfold it and cut the rope. Because I can't see, the knife stabbed my arm a few times. Dude, it hurts, trust me. Especially on my wounded part. "Yes!" I jumped up, walked the closed door, peeking through the keyhole. Somebody's there. How can I get rid of him?

BAM

Sound of something falling and two people chatterin outside.

I can hear clearly what they're saying... Hey, probably.. I can try that... I took a deep breath and began to whisper the 'V3' song that I played everyday on O2Jam. Hopefully, Mello knew that I want him to do some certain things.

"HEY, SHUT IT!" One of the guard shouted.

"Come on! Let a poor helpless guy do something!" I shouted back.

"Whoa! Catch the cat! How come he escaped? Catch him!"

"I'm trying! OUCH!"

"HEY, DON'T LET HIM... DAMN! SOMEBODY, STOP THIS CAT!"

"NO, NOT THE CUPBOARD! WHOAA!"

BAM

Mello took my signal seriously. I smiled, using my knife to open the door and it's working. Me and my nimble fingers. When I opened the door, the blond cat jumped at me straightaway and purred in happiness. "Hi there, buddy."

**-TBC**

Oh, me and my friend were talking on msn yesterday about how Mello did not kill Near when he said "If you want to shoot me then shoot..." It turned into a stupid drabble RP! (Might be a little offending for Near's fans... sorry... I don't intend to make fun of him, it's just about me liking Matty and Mells)

Near: "If you want to shoot me, then shoot..."  
Mello: "$#%$#^$%&%^*%("

SUDDENLY...

DR: *shoot Near with AK-47*  
Near: "AAAA YOU STUPID FANGIRL!"  
Mello: "..." *freeze in shock*  
DR: "YATTA! Now I killed Near, would you lend me Matt a bit?" (Think: PLEASE SAY YEEESSS!)  
Mello: "WTF?"  
DR: "PWEEEAAASEEE... OR LEND ME YOURSELF?"

*SPK sweatdrop*

Mello: "I did not tell you to kill him!"  
DR: "Mello... you..."  
"...KAKKOI!"  
Mello: "I'm just about to kill him!"  
DR: *rabid fujo mode : on*  
Mello: "BUT YOU KILLED HIM FIRST!"  
DR: "ANGRY MELLO IS NOT BAAADDDD!"  
Mello: "Shit." *run*  
DR: *chase*  
Matt: *Sweatdrop* "So... Who is it, really? Me or Mello?"  
DR: "SWEATDROPPED MATT IS A CUTIEE!" *glomp*  
Matt: "MONSTER!"

Moral: Fujo are to be feared.


	11. Reunion or Not?

Lol, three reviews for chapter 10. Was it that boring? I'm in mood of making lemon... But I can't since the situation doesn't support lemon _

Listening to: Boys & Girls - LM.C

**Chapter 11 : **Reunion or not?

((Normal POV))

"This could be the worst place and time for reunion." Matt glanced at his blue watch which pointed at 3 PM. "If we can survive for another nine hours plus get outta here, then let's call it a temporary reunion before these crazy scientists chase us around the world again." He carried Mello, slowly stepped above two collapsed guard under the cupboard. "I can't think of a way to get in disguise with you." He said while putting guard's uniform on. It was on the back of the door. "Ah..." He took a backpack nearby, stuffing Mello inside.

"Meow!" He purred in objection.

"Mello, just for a bit."

"Meow!" He jumped off the bag, running outside. Matt chased him. Surprising enough, no guards can be seen. Mello turned right, into a room with so many bottles. Matt looked around, his cat was pointing at something. Bottle with a purple pill inside. Carefully, he took the bottle.

"What do you want?" He crouched. Mello used his paws to break the glass and took the pill then, gulped it down. "W-wha..."

"Matt..."

"What's happening?" Matt stared in shock when he saw human Mello was standing in front of him.

"This pill can turn me into human for thirty minutes. I knew it when Ethan bastard was talking with the other scientist. Anyway, we have no time to slack around, let's escape." He turned away but, the redhead caught his hand and pulled him down. "Matt, what the hell?"

"Missed you..." Matt closed the door with his feet, burrying his face on Mello's neck and breath softly. "Sorry I'm late."

Mello turned around to face Matt, sliding his googles to his neck and leaned forward to capture his lips. The redhead closed his eyes. Soon, their lips met. It's funny how they fit together.

"Mello..." Matt whispered, clearly he missed that sensation. Mello used this opportunity to slid his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. The kiss deepened, Matt's tongue rubbed Mello's, slowly rounding each other, battling for dominance until they break for air. "I'm all ready." He took a deep breath before landing a last peck to the blond's lips.

"Let's go." They stood up.

"Mello, how come you're not naked?"

**O.o.o.O Stripe's thought & POV O.o.o.O**

Hm, nothing. Totally nothing. What the heck? Matt, where are you now? How could you be kidnapped without me? Meh, I don't wanna be kidnapped. Everything burnt, what should I do next? Um, what's with that voice?

"Ryuuzaki, you're too close."

"You liked it, Light-kun. Look, you're blushing."

"You're gay."

"So what?"

"You are?"

"I am."

"What the heck, Ryuuzaki? I always thought that you're a pedophile but I'm wrong. You're a gay."

"You and your foolish conclusion."

"No one will ever love you."

"Don't care."

"No way."

"You're right."

"You're so confusing today."

"I guess."

"Seriously. You're so inconsistent in your answers." Light walked back, saving some gaps for him to breath.

"I don't think so."

"Yes, you do."

"Yeah, probably."

"See? What is wrong with you?"

"It's weird, I know." Ryuuzaki said, turning his back. "What is wrong with me?"

Hm, interesting. Anyway, this is not the time to slack around, I'll check under the... Hey, what is that room? I didn't see it before? Lemme peek inside. Oh my, this door is fireproof and is locked. I'll try my luck picking it, ah, that's a wire. I hope I got nimble fingers like Matt. He taught me how to pick a lock before. Wa it's unlocked. Well, that was easy. Inside this room... That's a coffin? I'll open it. What if something weird popped up? Ah, no way. Probably just a corpse. Why would that teacher keep this thing anyway? Hmm... um... shit, the lock won't open.

"Stripes, is something wrong?" Ryuuzaki walked in.

"Can someone pick a lock?" I asked.

"Sure, yeah." He took the wire on my right hand and easily unlock the coffin after some seconds of observing. I gawked.

"You..."

"It's all about observing." He said. "Hey, what is this?" Ryuuzaki picked a piece of paper and unfold it.

"AH! LET ME SEE!"

((Normal POV))

"Matt, this way." Mello took Matt's hand and pulled him close to his side. "I hope I still remember the way out." They tiptoed as fast as they could even if they were wearing the guard's uniform.

"Mello, I..."

"Sssh!" The blond said as he looked around. "Somebody's coming." He pulled Matt to a nearest room and waited until the guard walked away. "Got 15 minutes to escape with my help."

"Better be quick." Matt landed a soft peck on Mello's lips.

They walked through corridors after corridors. Guards were patrolling but, they haven't get caught yet.

"So far so smooth." The blond said. "Crap, 5 more minutes. Faster, Matt." No answer. "Matt?"

"Mello..."

"MATT!"

"I should caged you guys on separate cages..." The blue haired scientist said with frown on his face.

"Ack...!" The redhead screamed as Ethan choked his throat.

"STOP IT!" Mello ran forward with a speed of lightning, straight to him and hit him on his face. So hard. Ethan tumbled backwards but, successfully rolled to his feet. Both of them launched themselves forward and their body collided, making them fell backwards, hitting the wall. At the same time, they got on their feet, standing up, grappling. Ethan landed a punch on Mello's right cheek, making him fell down to the floor with bleeding lips. Without wasting any time, Mello grabbed Ethan's waist and twisted his hips into him. Mello flipped him and banged him on the floor.

Ethan spat blood from his lips, cursing, attempted to punch Mello but, he ducked under his punch, caught Ethan's neck and thrust his palm, making the air rippled. The blue-haired scientist avoided it, countering Mello's punch by lifting his knee quickly, hitting Mello's stomach. He fell. No, Mello did not fucking give up. He rolled on the floor and stand on his hand. His feet thrusted up high in the air, kicking the other man's face until he flew backwards and hit the wall.

Woah, even cooler than L and Light's fight.

Ethan stood, slowly, with his knees shaking due to the pain he received. Mello licked the blood on his lips, getting his fists ready for battle. At the same time, Mello turned back into kitty. Matt gasped lightly and got on his feet straightaway. Ethan smirked and put a glance on the redhead. Matt threw himself forward, straight to Ethan. He took his feet up to the left before brought them to Ethan's waist. The blue-haired guy widened his eyes, not expecting Matt to actually fight back. Lack of concentration, he was sent back to the wall. But, he still got the strength to stand up and counter attack by thrusting his right palm, grabbed Matt's neck. Matt struggled as Ethan tightened his grip. No, Matt did not fucking give up as well. He still got both of his feet. His free hand clutched Ethan's white suit and feet kicked him right on his stomach. It hits? No. Ethan expected that and he hit Matt's feet with his free hand.

"Ack..." Matt desperately tried to look for oxygen but he failed to get the required amount. "Let... me... g-go..." Ethan glared at him with both of his green eyes.

"Do _one_ more thing to escape from this place and I'll break those tiny neck of yours."

As he said that, he picked Mello up.

**TBC**

**SORRY! I'M FRIGGIN LATE TO UPDATE! I was making this Matt x Mello yaoi game, it's like DND Poisoned except that mine's suckier.**


	12. Help

Writer block + (keep on writing x nothing to do) = epic fail

**Chapter 12 **: Help

**O.o.o Matt's POV o.o.O**

"I'll be trusting them to you." Ethan threw both; me and Mello in front of a scientist. "Let them escape and I'll make sure your life ends." The other scientist in cap nodded in fright. Then, Ethan walked out the room.

"Now, what do we have here?" He smiled at me. I still couldn't look at his eyes though. "I see." He opposed me and all of sudden, he turned back and hugged me.

"...!" I fell backwards.

"Glad you're okay." He threw his cap.

"STRIPES! Why the hell are you here?" I don't know how to react now.

"Well, I was on Ethan's house and I found this fireproof door. In the end, I got a map that lead to this place."

"Either way..." I sighed and sat in relief. "Glad you came."

"Matt... please be honest to me." Stripes paused. "Why would you go through all this for a cat? He's no different from any other type."

"Mello is different from ordinary cats. I... I... care about him." I said, holding Mello on my hands. "Ouch ouch!"

"Be quiet, they might hear you." Stripes said, treating the scratch wound on my neck and put bandages around the hidden burn on my arm. Looking at that, Mello purred in shock.

"No, Mello. I'm not trying to hide this from you. I forgot about it straight after I met you." Hearing my explaination, he smiled. "We have to get that Ethan bastard."

"... Ethan..." All of sudden, Ryuuzaki was behind me.

"Ryuuzaki, you came." Stripes said.

"Light-kun is taking care of other thing." He responded, maintaning his usual expression. "I found something vital." Ryuuzaki handed me a file. "It appears that the private scientist that my family was talking about is... our teacher. Ethan Safford. But the name he is using currently is his alias."

"... Dylan Radcliff." I read the paper. "How come you don't know your family's private scientist?"

"You see, we don't really have any connection to each other. One has to be independent from early age. Now that I know this, I have to stop everything." He said. "Light is taking over the security room so, the camera won't work."

"Well planned." I smiled and stood up. "Let's go."

**O.o.o.O Mello's thought & POV O.o.o.O**

What the fuck, seriously? Who does he think he is? He's just Matt's friend yet, he hugged him like that. Che, soooo annoying. Just see, I'll get you later. And Matt too, where does those bruises come from? His arm looks badly injured. Burnt, probably? The hell.

**O.o.o.o Light's thought & POV o.o.o.O**

I think I did it. There's Ryuuzaki, better be quick. If someone come in then, we'll messed up.

**o.O.O.O Ryuuzaki's thought & POV O.O.O.o**

That bastard, what is he thinking? Deceiving the Lawliet family on purpose? Boycotting all of the money my family gave for this shameful experiment. Just see, I'll get you. Dammit, if I paid more attention to this building structure, we'll get easily. As for Light... I hope nothing happened to him. Even though we fight a lot, I kinda like him. It's a shame if I can't protect him. I should go back to the camera room.

"Ryuuzaki, why did you stop?" Stripes asked.

"Uh, I'm going to get Light, can you guys walk alone?"

"S-sure." He nodded.

Okay, I'll go and get Light.

**O.o.o.o Light's thought & POV o.o.o.O**

"Shit, what is that idiot doing?" I banged my hands to the table close to the screen when I saw Ryuuzaki was running the opposite way. He supposed to get away, not coming over here! Well, I'll just look after Matt and Stripes then.

I don't get it. What's the real problem here? Ryuuzaki didn't tell me a single thing yet. What are they doing in this lab?

((Normal POV))

Matt and Stripes were running still until they accidentally bumped on someone on the corridor. Shit, not good. SO NOT GOOD. They thought. When they looked up, it was definitely one of the scientist working there. He got his white suit uniform on, shoulder-length brown hair. When Matt and Stripes were getting ready for battle, the scientist just stay still.

"Ethan will be pissed." He smirked.

"..." They gave that guy a murderous look.

"Easy. I won't harm you. I got some issues with that guy so, I don't really want to help him." That scientist said. "Turn left from this corridor on. You'll see the way out. No ID card, of course. The pass is '292375'"

"Why are you telling us this?" Matt asked, lowering his fists.

"I told you before. I have some issues with that moron." He shrugged. "Feel free to ask me anything just don't take too long. The guards are marching up to the security room to get both of your friends."

"W-what?"

"I won't help you with anything else, though. Anything you wanna ask for?"

"Which way is the security room?"

"Run back and turn right after you see a janitor office. Get on to the lift, press on fifth floor and there you go."

"You're not lying, are you?"

That guy sighed. "Well, trust me or not, it's your problem." He said as both of the kids gone. "Ethan. You better catch them before they escaped. You don't even realise how stupid you actually is." The brown haired man lift the glasses on his nose and walked away. "I'll avenge you after all you did to Mello."

**TBC**

Okay, I think the next chapter/next two will be the last. R&R, guys xD


	13. Companion

**Chapter 13 **: Companion

Ryuuzaki broke into the security room as Light turned his back, glaring at him. "What are you doing back here again? You supposed to get them out."

"I think it's not fair for us to escape without you." Ryuuzaki responded.

"I told you I'll be fine." Light sighed.

"Still, I can't leave you here alone." The raven haired guy said, walked forward and looked at the screen. "Matt, Stripes and Mello are coming back here." After some moments of observing, he talked.

"What? Are they stupid? Our escape plan will-" Light's sentence was cut by Ryuuzaki's warm lips brushed against his'.

"We'll be just fine. After they arrived, we will escape together."

"W-what was that?" The brown haired guy blushed, putting his finger on his lips.

"Just for you to calm down."

"Intruder!" A group of guards barged into the room and attacked both Ryuuzaki and Light altogether. Without thinking twice, they followed their instincts and do whatever they could to pushed the guard out before they took control of the room again. After all those time they spent, fighting against each other, these two guys do quite well.

Slowly, the pack of guards were being pushed back outside even though the number is still overwhelming. "Light-kun, we need backup."

"I know!" He answered while keeping his fists moving forward backwards.

Outside the lift, Matt and co were facing problems of their own. As you can guess, they were surrounded by the guards as well but Ethan is nowhere to be seen. Well, they can only hope he didn't come. "Stripes, are you ready?"

"Always, Matt." With that cue, Matt put Mello down and get ready to be involved in a battle again. "Be careful, your arms are still burnt."

"Remind me to say not to remind me of that after this ends."

"Okay."

**XxXxXxXxX**

The brown-haired scientist walked with his normal posture without making any sound. He passed corridors after corridors and finally knocked on Ethan's office. He opened the door to see the blue-haired scientist was getting ready to get out and handle the problem. The other guy leaned on the doorframe while crossing his arms.

"It's those guys again?"

"Not your business."

"You look mad." He smirked. Ethan made no response. "Well, you've been deceived, after all. As usual, when you're pissed, you can't think well."

"Get off my way, Aiden."

Aiden smirked and moved his body to side. Ethan slid through the opening. The brown haired scientist smirked even wider, his hands moved forwards, grabbing both of Ethan's, twisting them and locked them on his back. "You think you're so smart but, actually you're pretty dumb."

"What do you want?" The other guy asked without changing his emotion.

"Avenge someone?"

"You got problem with me?"

"Yes." Aiden bit his lips. "Mello."

"That stupid cat."

Hearing that, he snapped, was about to break Ethan's arms. "He's not stupid."

"I know you're a close friend with him but, to think that you'd betray me like this, is just sad."

"You're missing one point here." The other guy smiled again. "He IS my close friend but other than that..." This time, he laughed. "I am a spy from the Lawliet family. Sent to report what are you doing in this lab. And hey, I can't possibly keep my mouth shut seeing Ryuuzaki-sama here."

"You bastard..." Ethan spun around, get his hand free and smacked Aiden right on his stomach.

Quickly, he got on his feet and tackled the mad scientist in front of him, making him fell to the ground. Aiden jumped on him, unfortunately, the other guy had turned his body around, moving swiftly one meter to the left. He got Aiden's left hand and twisted it, cracking his bones. He screamed in agony.

**XxXxXxX**

"Shit, there's way too many of them!" Matt hissed. "How the hell can we win?"

"Just shut up and keep fighting!" Stripes, who got experience in taekwondo said.

"Mello, where's Mello?"

"You put him there, didn't you?"

"Well, he's gone!"

"We can't worry about him, let's worry over ourselves and Light and Ryuuzaki."

"Stripes!"

"Listen, Matt, we have no time to think or we'll get captured again. I'm quite sure nobody picked Mello. He'll be fine, trust him."

"Okay." The redhead nodded and get in action again.

**xXxXxXx**

"How is it?" Ethan smirked, got on his feet and his left foor stepping on Aiden's back. "Good?"

"Son of a bitch..." He swore as the blue-haired scientist gave more weight to his feet. Suddenly, there's a noise on Ethan's back. He looked behind to see someone was there. Mello. The guy with his golden hair, furious face and... human form?

"Get off him." He hissed, dropping a bottle of purple pills.

_Shit. _Ethan bit his lips when he saw the pills he invented. The pill that can change his experiment into human for 30 minutes.

"GET OFF HIM, BASTARD!" Mello leaped forward, smacking Ethan down to the floor but, the other guy did nothing. It was until he realised that Aiden was holding an injection. "I see, you're numb." Aiden winked at Mello and Mello winked back at him. "Your arm."

"Uh... it's okay."

"This moron broke it." The blond insisted. "Anyway, glad you're still alive."

"Mello, where are your friends?"

The guy in black clothes stood up. "They're up there. The guards were holding them back. Can you stop them?"

"Well, why not?" He smirked as he tied Ethan on his seat, locking the door. Both of them ran as fast as they could upstairs, to the control room. The guards saw a scientist came, they stopped altogether when Aiden raised his hands. "Go away, go away." As easy as that, they walked away.

"Mello!" Matt smiled, a smile that always get on Mello's good side. He ran to Mello and kissed his lips gently.

"W-whoa..." Stripes froze in shock.

"Stripes, this is Mello." Matt smirked. "Trust me now?"

"Hey." The blond greeted Stripes while bringing Matt's body closer to his'.

"..." Stripes gaped.

**TBC**

Mmkaayy... next chapter is a fun one and... *drumroll* LEMON!


	14. It Ends

**Chapter 14 : **It Ends

"I... What..." Stripes moved his lips up and down. "The hell." Aiden, Matt and Mello can only laugh at Stripe's expression. Light and Ryuuzaki look surprised as well.

"Ryuuzaki-sama." Aiden bowed his body a bit. "I've got Dylan."

"Who could you be?" The raven haired guy asked.

"A spy from Lawliet family. I've been trapped here for at least a month, unable to report anything. Sorry."

"Neat." Ryuuzaki answered as he walked inside the opened lift. Nobody moved. "Why are you guys standing there? Come!" He smiled warmly. Everyone smiled in relief and get inside the lift. When they arrived at Ethan's office, the scientist was still there. His eyes reflected anger.

Mello smirked in victory, walking closer. "Look who's tied up."

"It's not over." Aiden whispered. "We have to get Mello back to human and I'm quite sure the scientists here haven't figure out how to."

"I have an idea!" Matt cut. "We can force Mello to drink all of these pills!" Matt lifted a bottle full of purple pills that can change the experiments into humans for 30 minutes. Everyone were blinking when Matt said that. "... overdose..."

"No, no. That's probably a good idea."

"It is?" Everyone turned their head to Aiden.

"I don't think the pills have any side effect. Therefore, overdose is not possible."

"We can?" Matt asked and the other scientist nodded.

"Somebody has to keep producing the pills, though. Or a way to restore Mello back." He said, handed the bottle over to Mello.

"Now what do we do to this bastard?" The blond pointed at Ethan.

"I will tell the Lawliet family about this." Ryuuzaki said. "Aiden-san, please bring us to the exit."

"Sure thing."

**XxXxXxX**

"O.M.G. So, you guys are boyfriends?" Stripes asked, still can't seem to believe everything.

"B-boyfriends?" Matt jumped. "What the hell, Stripes?"

"Well, you kiss."

"That doesn't make us lovers, does it?" The redhead insisted. "G-guys kiss!"

"Gays." Mello added.

"You repeated my word back when we first met."

"That's my line."

"Whatever." Mello said, bringing Matt closer to his side and kissed his forehead.

"Well..." Stripes stopped walking. "See you at school tomorrow, then." He said as he walked away.

"Mello, what will you do now?"

"I... might go back to where I came from."

"W-why?"

"I can't stay, Matt." He said, hesitately. "Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Glad to know you." Mello hugged Matt tightly.

"Y-you really have to go?" Matt's voice was about to break when Mello nodded. He landed a last kiss on Matt's lips.

"Bye."

**XxXxXxX**

Matt and Stripes got three days of schoolwork to catch up with. Light and Ryuuzaki got one day work. But since they're the top four, let's say this doesn't happen.

RIIINNGGG

Matt stood up from his seat under the gazebo. Everyone was so quiet today after what happened yesterday, especially Matt. For some reason, he wanted Mello back, he's grown attached to him. His life feels incomplete without the presence of the blonde that always harass him. Back to the old... boring... life. And so, Matt and Stripes walked into their first class, take a seat beside each other and waited for the teacher to show up. Hey, it's physics lesson. With Ethan gone, who could be the subtitute?

"Students, settle down!" The new teacher walked into the classroom.

"AIDEN-SAN!" Matt and Stripes jumped from their seats straightaway.

"Hey, guys." He smiled nicely.

"You're our new teacher?" The redhead asked.

"What else could I be? Anyway. Sit down, both of you. We have a new student."

A blond walked into the class. He's wearing the highschool's uniform. His auburn hair fell nicely on his shoulder, looks so smooth. His icy blue eyes glared at everyone that was on his sight. Matt's jaw dropped looking at him.

"The name's Mello." He muttered. Matt's eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm going to sit over there, if it's possible." He pointed at an empty spot next to Matt.

"More than welcome to." Aiden smiled as Mello walked.

"Baby, miss me?" He smirked in satisfy looking at Matt's expression. Without hesitation, he attacked Matt's lips, the whole class cheered.

Aiden coughed. "Excuse me."

Matt turned really pale and fainted.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Um..." The redhead opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"School infirmary." Mello answered, crossing his arms.

"Mello! Why..."

"I lied." He laughed. "Sorry, I can't resist, Matt."

"AH YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Matt jumped to strike Mello.

"But it's funny! I mean, you should look at your expression when I kissed you in public!" Mello laughed louder as he tried to push Matt back to the bed. "What's more? You fainted!"

"Shut up! Ouch!" He fell on the soft fabric, still had his hand on Mello's arm. Therefore, bringing Mello along to fall with him. Their faces were so close together that they can feel each other's breath. Matt can feel his eyes closed slowly, letting Mello to kiss him softly. "Mello, I..." Matt blushed intensely. "I want... you..."

Mello parted his lips. "Are you sure? No regret?" Matt shook his head and the blond brought his lips down to meet Matt's lower lips, sucked on it and bit it. On that cue, the redhead opened his mouth, inviting Mello to come inside and he did. His tongue met Matt's, caressing and prodding each other. Mello turned his face slightly to deepen the kiss. They did a tongue wrestling, battling for dominance until Matt gave in, letting Mello monopolise his mouth. They broke for air.

The blond motioned his hand down to unbutton Matt's school uniform while moving his mouth down to the other guy's neck, looking for a sensitive spot. He licked every centimeter of skin that he could find, making Matt released a soft moan. Mello's hand glided to Matt's chest, flicking his nipples, making them hard. He then pinched them, as he did that, he also found Matt's sensitive spot on his neck, he was rewarded by a moan.

Mello moved his legs up, their arousal met, making Matt moaned loudly. Mello smirked as he licked Matt's nipples. His hands travelled down to unbutton the redhead's trousers. He touched the buldge that was still covered by a boxer. "You're hard, Matt." The other guy said nothing but moan but, his hands slowly opening Mello's uniform, exposing his masculine body. Matt blushed even harder.

"T-touch me..."

"Can't hear you." Mello teased while opening Matt's boxer.

"M-Mello, please... touch me..."

"Good boy." His hands moved up and down on Matt's wet erection, slowly licking the tip of it and turned over so his stomach was close to Matt's face while he sucked on Matt's hardened member.

Matt can barely opened his eyes due to the pleasure he recieved but that doesn't stop him from unbuttoning Mello's trousers and slid his boxer down to touch the other guy's dick and licked it. Mello released a soft moan. He doesn't expect Matt's tongue to be that good. Without any hesitation, the redhead used his throat to suck Mello's member which already covered in pre-cum. Mello could not resist. He lifted his face away from Matt's dick with his eyes closed. Slowly, he moved his hand to touch Matt's balls.

"Ahn!" Matt moaned. Mello moved his hips up and down to keep Matt on his blowjob. "M-Mello... who's the seme?"

"Don't ask, idiot." Mello sweatdropped. "But I'll let you be today."

Matt panted and he inserted a finger inside Mello's hole. He moved it around, making Mello gritted his teeth. Slowly, he added another finger and do a scissor motion move to stretch the blond. "D-does it hurts?"

"Don't fucking ask... just do..."

Matt nodded in understanding as he inserted the third finger in, making Mello release a moan. "T-that should be enough..." Matt panted as Mello turned to face Matt. The redhead pushed Mello over and spread his legs to make the final move easier. He began to place his dick on Mello's entrance and pushed them slightly. The other guy clutched the bed sheet. Matt thrusted them in slowly to decrease the pain. "You're so tight, Mells." Matt kept on thrusting into Mello's hole faster.

"Ahh, Matt!"

That's the spot. Matt attacked that spot continously by moving his hips forward and backwards faster, making Mello moaned over and over again while shouting his name. His free hand grabbed Mello's erection and rubbed it, caressing it while the other hand massaging his balls.

"I-I'm coming... Matt!" As he said that, white warm liquid hit Matt's face and he spilled the same liquid into Mello. "Ah!"

"M-Mello!" Matt panted and he lied on Mello's chest.

Stripes, Light and Ryuuzaki came into the infirmary to see their friends naked and wet bedsheet.

"Eew, get a room, you two!" Light shouted in shock.

"Light-kun... wanna do that?"

"The hell?"

"Either way, get dressed before anyone comes in" Stripes blushed, blocking the sight with both of his hands.

"Ryuuzaki, what happened to Ethan?" Mello asked, after he got dressed.

"He was fired, obviously. And sent to jail. You guys should really watch the news."

"I know, it's hillarious." Stripes added. "Even the newspaper was talking about it."

"Well... let's just keep yesterday's little fight for ourselves, shall we?" Light asked, the other nodded in agreement.

**XxXxXxX**

"Fuck you, Mello! You took my spot!" Matt shouted when he saw the new ranking. "You're number three now!"

"Look who's losing." He sticked his tongue out.

"I'm number five. Well that doesn't matter." Stripes laughed looking at his friends.

"You should be more like Stripes. Laid back."

"Well, I just can't imagine a bastard actually took my spot! A person who always harass me sexually!"

"You like it, though." Mello smiled, making Matt blushed.

"I'm the first again, Light-kun."

"Ergh... Nothing seems to be enough to beat this guy..." He whispered in embarassment. Ryuuzaki stopped sucking his thumb and pecked Light's lips. "Ryuuzaki, you SHOULD stop doing that."

"Why? Light-kun didn't like it?"

"At least not in the public."

"Ah, so you like it, after all!"

"Shut up, Ryuuzaki!" Both of them walked away.

"Well, let's go home." Mello kissed Matt's lips and held his hand. "Stripes, coming?"

"Yeah!" He nodded and ran after his friends.

In the distance, Aiden smiled looking at the enviroment. "All well that ends well, huh?"

**～ おわり ～**

Okay, this is my first English lemon. I don't know if it's good, I tried my best though.

**Special thanks:**  
**SourCreamPuff**  
**Claire Lawliet  
BlackDragonFlower**

PrincessPika  
im a molly doll  
Beyond'sWaraNingyo  
Bellatrix Keehl  
Ateryl  
Xx-Tarqui-xX  
ShyClown  
UndergroundRampage  
LovingMyth  
Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram  
Mattx13  
-Your-Spellx.X  
xXTiaXx  
Xeana  
Poison Ivy  
fullmoons-wings  
La Renga  
Adree and Alfredo  
Riri-chan  
CuttieCatz

Everyone who reads, alerts and faves

And everyone who reads, reviews or faves in the future! I really appreciate them!

**Please do look forward for my next fic, I'm going to make another Matt x Mello, thanks^^**


End file.
